


药

by dancing10000



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing10000/pseuds/dancing10000





	药

来考察前我就听说这儿有个小疯子。颠簸的车厢里，当地的一位居民给我介绍着这里的地貌和文化特色，周车劳顿，我听不太进工作的东西，倒是对他随口一提的叮嘱产生兴趣“你要是碰上一个长的白白嫩嫩的，抓着你闹，不松手，嘴里说胡话的，赶紧离开。”他措辞里难掩厌恶，但语气又有些不对，我一时说不上来。  
“先天的？”我有一搭没一搭的问，如果我细心点，就可以注意到他膝盖上微微攥紧的拳头，或者明显敷衍躲避的回答。  
“不是，受刺激了。”他看向窗外。  
到了住所，我向他道了谢，提着几大包行李走向房间。这里环境不错，对面住着一户人家，隔壁也有人烟不算冷清。我正收拾着被褥，一股苦中药味从窗户缝飘进来。我屋里就这一扇窗，空气不流通，铺床的时候那股味道越来越明显。实在受不了，我草草整理好行李后决定出门转转透透气。  
刚把门锁上，对面那间屋里传来瓷碗的砸碎声，我转身看过去。现在是傍晚，借着黄昏和那家暗黄的灯光，隐约能看到房间里有两个闪动的人影。看两人动作的激烈程度，怕是打起来了，我探着身子看了一会摸不清思绪，索性压下好奇心沿着门前的土路往前面的山谷走去。  
还没走多远，“哐”地一声对面那扇门被猛地推开，一个身影跌跌撞撞的跑出来。这儿就一条路，我还没搞清楚状况，他就直冲着我跑来，磕磕绊绊地像是受了伤，我甚至没看清他的穿着和样子，直到他猛地扎进我怀里。  
他大口喘着气，汗珠从额头贴着脸颊滑到他瘦削的尖下巴，宽大的T恤裹住他的肩胛骨在我怀里一颤一颤，再往下的画面让我呼吸一滞，那件T恤虽然宽松但没能遮全那个屁股，内裤贴着大腿根在衣摆下若隐若现。当然有些东西我不用看也感觉得到，那根抵着我的，微微勃起的东西。  
“你……”我握住他两个圆润的肩头，正要推开。  
“救救我……”他终于抬起头，一双黑亮的大眼睛微微下垂，脸像发高烧透着不正常的绯红，饱满的嘴唇因为喝过什么泛着光泽正一张一合。“别丢下我，他们……”他回头看去，一时被追上来的人截住了话头。  
那人关了门，压低帽子就朝这边追来。一句也没朝这边喊，只是走，我怀里的人却已吓到崩溃。  
“快！求求你，救救我……”他摇我的手臂，拉扯着把我往前面拽，又不敢离开我这根稻草，眼看那人沉默着低头越走越近，他彻底急了，眼泪大颗大颗滚下来。“不要，不要，我不回去。”他贴在我怀里，却像是朝走过来的男人祈求。  
在我大脑做出反应前，他的手腕已经被走到我面前的男人掐住。他缩在我怀里抖成了筛子，那只胳膊被拉出我的触及范围，手腕被掐得通红。  
“求求你……”他小声呜咽，没被抓住的那只手紧环住我的腰，身后的男人抿着嘴静静地看着他挣扎抗拒，自始至终没多说一个字。  
气氛实在奇怪，我正要问个清楚，忽然想起车里那个人的叮嘱。要是遇到那个疯子，不要理他。  
我护在他肩上的手松下来，他愣了一下，染上恐慌的眼睛看向我，惊慌地摇头，“不要这样，求你救救我……”  
我为难之际，男人终于说话了，“他精神状况不太稳定，刚刚给他服药没留神，人跑了。”他显得很冷静，那双手结结实实抓着男孩的手腕没有让步的意思。与之相比，这个慌里慌张，已经哭地上气不接下气的男孩确实疯疯癫癫。我把他推出怀里，胸口那块的衣服瞬间被他揪住。“不要信他，不是的，你不要信他！”他恐慌的情绪已经感染到我，说实话，追来的男人尽管冷静但言辞挑不出毛病，更何况……  
我低头扫了一眼男孩光溜溜的白腿，还有已经俯下去恢复了正常凸度的秘密地带。穿着内裤就跑出来，实在没法说服我他这是个正常的人。  
“我想你们有什么误会。”我用力拽开他。  
“不……”他像浮木脱手坠入湖底的求生者，还没说完就被一把拉回对面男人的怀里，男人腾空把他抱起，转身看了我一眼“夜晚山谷不安全，早回家吧，谢谢。”  
我点头的时候他已经抗着哭闹的人走远。我站的位置离他们家没有多远，眼看着在肩上拳打脚踢，喊救命喊得撕心裂肺的人被抱进屋里。那扇门无情的关上，把我的好奇心隔绝在外。正回神准备回屋休息，那间房屋亮起灯，站在这我也能看见男孩奋力挣扎的身影。不过这种反抗持续了很短暂的时间，男孩的动作越来越微弱，慢慢地好像不闹了，我揉了揉眼睛，只凭人影不太确定发生了什么。只看见矮一点的男孩慢慢滑坐下，那双推拒的手无力地垂下去，对面的男人正往他嘴里灌着什么。一时，内心的疑惑催促着我做了决定，我悄无声息地朝房间走去。  
在窗边站定时我内心狂跳，纸糊的窗户被我捅出一个洞。我四处打量确定没人后，俯身看向那个小孔。  
屋内灯光很暗，男孩已经没了刚刚那副发狂的样子，坐在床边眼神朦胧的看着男人，一只大手从后面用力按住他的脑袋逼他张开嘴喝下喂过来的药汁。他眼皮越来越沉，噙着泪的眼睛看起来已经没法聚焦，被迫张着嘴吞咽，有些来不及服下的从嘴角渗出。终于那碗药见了底，他显得很累很疲惫，像是被抽了魂吸了魄，无力地靠在男人的腹部上眼皮打架。男人放下碗，伸手揽过他，手指有意无意顺着他的额角发。“我是谁？”低沉的声音带着一种诱导性，男人像个慈润的母亲一下一下捋着他的头发，在男孩做出回答之前一遍遍不厌其烦的询问。  
我眨了眨干涩的眼睛，这一幕我仿佛在看什么催眠电影。他掐住男孩的下巴让垂下的脑袋看向自己，又问“我是谁？”  
男孩张了张嘴，他看起来太累了，眼皮缓慢的闭上又睁开，又像在和什么做着斗争，眉头一直皱着。  
最终，“你是老公”男孩伸出手臂环住了男人的腰，乖顺的把脑袋贴在男人的腹部。  
得到满意答案的男人把人推倒在床上，爬上床撕咬他的嘴唇。他难受的支吾一声，整个人在床上扭动，像条小蛇，白皙的手臂环住男人的脖子，腿也向两边大张开，隔着内裤柔软的布料把自己的下体和男人半勃的性器贴在一起磨蹭。“唔……你是，你是老公”两人的嘴唇交缠在一起，用力汲取对方口里的津液，不过男孩很快占了下风，只能被动地张开嘴被男人吸吮着舌头搜刮口腔，来不及吞咽的唾液从嘴角滴下濡湿了床单。  
男人侵犯着嘴唇的芳泽，手插进内裤腰伸向男孩的下体，握住布料下面已经硬挺的凸起。“这么快就有感觉了？”他手掌缓慢撸动起来，几乎是同时男孩尖叫了一声，在床上挺动着腰往男人手里送自己的性器。  
两人像麻绳交缠在一起，密不可分，唇舌还在交吻，男孩的腿缠在男人的腰上，屁股已经脱离床面，用力贴近男人的手掌和胯间的巨物。男人撸动的频率是逐渐加快的，吻从嘴唇落到锁骨又瞄准到胸前。他从已经被嘬红的颈骨那里直起身，粗暴急切地把男孩的大T恤拉到脖颈，俯身咬上胸前的那个红点，男孩触电一般打了个激灵，男人及时缩起手掌，拇指用力揉搓了几下顶端的龟头，让男孩瞬间失控，大声呻吟着射了出来。  
射精后男孩更显得虚弱，整个人大口喘着被男人翻过身去撅着屁股跪趴在他面前。男人跪立在床上，把发硬的性器从内裤拿出，啪嗒一下打在了男孩脸上。“真漂亮。”他摸了摸男孩有些汗湿的头发，擦去快要落到眼角的一滴汗珠，压着他的脑袋把自己的阴茎插到了男孩嘴里。  
“呜……嗯……”浓重的雄性气息熏得男孩睁不开眼，用力把阴茎吞进去三分之二，再也深入不了。他双手撑着床褥，有些狼狈，舌头小心翼翼地舔舐那根巨物，被那根戳出了眼泪。男人的手伸到他身下揉搓着那两团不大的乳肉，掐着那两个小乳头，慢慢往喉咙深处顶动阴茎。男孩了解到他的意图慌了神，不能再深了，他膝盖磨蹭着往后退去，男人怎会不知道他想逃跑，腾出一只手打了一下他的屁股，趁他发疼缩着身子，把食指戳进了后面的甬道。  
“唔！”痛感从后穴蔓延过来，刚刚蓄在眼眶的泪流出来流到嘴里，流到颈窝。生理反射摇着屁股进退两难，趁着他犹豫，那根粗长的阴茎又往喉咙里深插了几分，他往后一躲，屁股的那根手指又往里戳了戳。渐渐增多手指在温暖的甬道里刮蹭肠壁，男人也不模仿抽插，反而是在壁上敏感的凸起上揉按摩擦。男孩的阴茎硬的发疼，受不了这样的折磨，他很想大叫，可嘴吧却被大家伙堵了个严实。  
差不多了，“乖，含好。”男人摸上那只发红的耳朵轻轻揉搓了几下，用力压住他的脑袋断了他试图拒绝的后路，紧接着发力挺动摇杆在他喉间抽插起来。“唔！”男孩摇着头却被死死掐住嘴压住脑袋。他太用力了，粗鲁地一下下撞向温暖的口腔，每一下都插到喉腔，抽出时男孩来不及干呕又被塞了满口。到最后男孩几乎是趴在床上仰着脑袋口交，那根硬起的阴茎可怜的蹭着床单，吐出的透明液体留下一道一道的痕迹。男人一个挺动，黏稠的精液全部送进了食道。  
抽出后，他剧烈地咳嗽起来，扶着床头咳出一口精液，跌跌撞撞的爬向床边正要冲向洗手池，一双大手从身后捂住了他的嘴，几声咳嗽立刻被憋了回去。他那张不大的小脸被捂的通红，软的无力的身体顺势被揽回男人的怀里。“咽下去。”  
“呜……”  
“咽下去。”男人很坚持。  
我站的腿发酸，却一动也不敢动，甚至眼睛都不敢多眨几下。我腿间半抬头的阴茎宣告这一切不仅让我惊讶更让我着迷，他的身体实在是太漂亮了，如果那副嘴唇那个小骚穴能含住我的……我尽量克制更多想法，然而在男人把阴茎插到他后穴里时，淫靡的幻想湮灭残存的理智，我控制不住地把手伸向自己的裤裆。  
“老公！啊……”他撅着那个粉嫩的屁股跪趴在床上，整个人被扒的精光。后穴经过刚刚的开拓已经分泌了很多粘液，湿润温暖。龟头在穴口浅入浅出，画着圈按摩他甬道的肉壁，趁他欲求不满被撩拨地意乱情迷，又把那根全部顶进去直捣最深处的前列腺。越撞越用力，男孩的头快要被顶到墙壁，两人已经不是第一次，男人对他身体了解的很，每一下都插顶到那个深处的小凸点。没几下就已经把人插到浑身抽搐发软，下面流出来的水和身上的汗混在一起把床单搞湿了一大片。这样下去会坏掉的，男孩控制不住的留着口水，小声呜咽着喊着老公，求他轻一点，慢一点。示弱显然有了反效果，像给男人打了催情剂，加快了抽插的频率，不知疲倦地干着身下的人，狂风骤雨一样地抽插那个已经红肿的穴道。  
男孩眼神发直，嗓子哑掉，哭也哭不出声，像条烤熟的鱼在床板上被拉扯着抽插。他已经射了好几次了，阴茎顶端发麻快没了知觉，强制性达到高潮直到射不出东西，身体里男人的那根却完全没有射精的意思。臀瓣忽然被用力向外掰开，猛地把整根阴茎完完整整操干了进去，“啊啊啊——”他彻底不省人事，后面爽地像是在喷水。身子软成面条被男人一把捞起坐在怀里，托着那个小屁股上下抽干，“老公，求……嗯！”乳头被吸住，牙齿细细磨蹭着可怜红肿的凸起，前面的阴茎还被男人握着。他真的不行了，全身的敏感点同时被操弄，电流酥酥麻麻的从后穴、乳头、龟头蔓延至大脑，他爽地大脑一片空白，后穴越缴越紧，男人眼看就要缴械，用力一打他的屁股，“咬这么紧？舒不舒服？”他把屁股按下去吞进他的整根性器。  
“不……老公，会坏……”他摇着头大哭，屁股又挨了一巴掌，病态的斯德哥尔摩心理作怪，他讨好似的环住男人的脖子，把胸脯像献祭一样挺出送到男人口里，一边哭一边求男人轻点。“老公，吸……吸奶，好舒服，老公轻一些”天真的想着用奶子把男人伺候舒服，那根东西就不会在他后穴里这么横冲直撞。被这么缠着，男人挺动腰部速度加快，臀肉撞击的声音也越来越响。怀里的人如抽筋拔骨，被干的再也无力招架，两条腿挂在床外无力的晃荡。灼热的精液喷射进深处时，他整个人已经没了反应，软软地靠在男人怀里，脸上还挂着未干的泪痕。  
男人抱起他绕过窗边时我吓得大气不敢出，两人进了浴室还能隐约听见难耐的呻吟声，不过我也看不到那些活春宫，只能盯着手上粘稠的液体发呆，摇摇头嘲笑自己的荒唐，轻手轻脚地回到自己的住所。  
晚上，我躺在床上一闭眼就是他隐忍又快活摇着屁股求操的样子，控制不住的又撸了一次，大脑已经无力去梳理其中的逻辑，不在乎那碗药的作用，不在乎他的身份来历，不在乎同性性爱曾令我不耻，我只想触摸他，操他。等我平复下来有了困意，天已经快亮了。  
很巧的是，协助我做考察的当地导游正是对门那户的男人。约了三天之后一块进山谷勘探，当日清晨，我比约定的时间早了很久到他家。这么做当然不是为了工作。  
我站定在窗前，那个被我戳破的洞没被发现，我看看四周，放心地凑近那个小口。一大清早他就被喂药。男人靠在床头扣住他的肩膀按在怀中，慢慢把药汁灌到他嘴里，他软绵绵地推拒着比他两根胳膊加起来还要粗的手臂。喂到一半就出现昏昏欲睡的症状，男人松开扣住他的手，往下探进他的裤头，握住男孩那根软软的阴茎揉按起来，拇指压住铃口揉捏，小指不经意刮蹭一下他的囊袋。一边帮男孩自慰，一边喂着剩下半碗药。男孩被揉地七荤八素，大敞着腿任由那只手侵犯，嘴里被灌着东西只能发出嗯嗯啊啊的鼻音。刚起床身子不经挑逗，没一会龟头顶着的那块布料就被打湿颜色变深。  
空了的碗被放到床头柜上，男人把他转了个身抱在怀里，像哄襁褓里的婴儿抚摸着他略有瘦削的背。“我是谁？”他问，爱不释手把男孩往怀里按，轻柔地亲吻着他的脸颊。  
刚射完精他显得懒洋洋的，催眠性的神经性药物让他难以保持清醒，浑浑噩噩地像还在梦里，被一大团棉花包裹着，抛上天又落下去，男人的问话忽近忽远，他只会回答“老公，你是老公。”再想不出别的答案。被拥抱着有非常大的安全感，他忘了自己被关到这里多久了，也忘了自己曾是个令万千少女疯狂的男星，现在他只想让这个亲手绑架他的男人再多抱他一下，最好，能把那根东西顶进已经湿漉漉的后穴，狠狠地操他。  
“老公，想要，我想要老公了”他隔着睡裤就开始磨蹭着男人腿间的阴茎，前后挪动着柔软浑圆的屁股。  
如果是平常当然要好好地享受一下，但是今天不行，过会是有客人要进山谷的。想起前几天的疏忽男人就捏了一把汗，只是晚喂了一会的药，他的宝贝就清醒过来，打翻药汁跑出屋子，还好撞上一个脑子不太好使的人信了自己的说辞，没怎么费口舌就把人交给自己。男人紧了紧怀里的人，眼神有些狰狞，没人能夺走他的宝贝。  
他帮男孩脱下内裤擦身体，射出的东西被细心地擦干净。男孩乖巧的很，开着腿盯着自己的那根东西，一动不动。扔下手里的纸巾，男人把撩到肚子上的大t恤放下去，像个大裙摆。眼看他起身就要出卧室，白细的手指一下子勾住男人的手腕，“等……等一下”  
像是知道男孩会说什么，他回过身，带着恶意的温柔问“怎么了宝贝？”  
男孩爬到床边埋到男人怀里，低声下气地蹭着他的胸膛。“老公……想穿内裤和裤子，下面还没穿……”那件大T恤像连衣裙，刚好到他的大腿根，稍微前倾身子，下体的风光就乍泄无存。而恰恰我这个角度刚好可以从后面看到他垂软的阴茎，柔软的棉布料贴在他的股沟上形成的沟壑也让我燥热难耐，我像个偷看女孩子裙底的变态，急切地舔着嘴唇，祈祷他再往前弯弯腰，好让我看清那个粉嫩的小穴。  
男人笑了一声，伸手探进他的裙底，抓了抓他的囊袋，又轻抠了一下后穴。“一碰就湿，怎么穿内裤啊宝宝？”他故作为难的问男孩。  
“唔……”被碰到敏感点，男孩搂住他的脖子往前挺动着身子，屁股努力地摇动好吃进那根手指让自己舒服一下。“老公，求求你，想穿内裤……”后面总是缺一点刺激，加上不被同意穿内裤的羞耻逼得他开始流泪。泪水涟涟地祈求着男人网开一面，用他那根粗大的东西操他，或者给他一块遮羞布。  
眼看时间还早，男人起了玩心，他收回那只手，失去快感的人瘫软地坐在床上泪眼蒙蒙。“自己蹭出来老公就给你穿内裤好不好？”  
我的阴茎已经硬地发涨发疼了，在那个男孩沉下腰开始磨蹭床单时我射了出来。  
看他坐在床上边哭边前后挪动屁股的样子男人心软了一下，打开他的腿夹上刚盖了一晚的被子。一闻到男人的气息，他浑身发热，双手双脚环住那床被子，屁股用力夹住，把脸埋进去想象着是男人在握着他的阴茎帮他自慰，是在男人的怀里用力扭动屁股。“老公……老公……快，快一点……”这只发情的小兽完全陷入了自己的性幻想中，屁股地动作越来越大，完全忘记男人还站在旁边观赏这出好戏。“老公，插我……嗯啊啊……”埋在被子里的那张小脸蹭动着，嘴唇轻咬着被面，仿佛在和男人接吻。他看起来太可怜了，无论怎么用力去蹭都差那么一点，总是高潮不了，贴着脸颊的那块被子被眼泪和口水濡湿，浑身遍布细密的汗珠。  
男人把他紧抱在手里的被子拿开，亲了亲还在哭着道歉的他，握住被蹭的有点发红的嫩芽，用力一撸，他失神大叫一声射了出来。  
趁着男人给他清理的功夫，我也抽出纸巾整理了一下自己，看时间差不多了才走到门口敲了敲门，男人打开门后对我礼貌地点点头邀请我进屋。  
从踏进房间，我就用力呼吸着这里的空气，企图捕捉一些从卧室弥漫出的特殊味道。我坐下来，瞥了一眼半敞的卧室门，一想起粉红的关节和柔嫩的大腿根就彻底走了神。心不在焉地听完男人对山谷的介绍，中途我借口去解个手，路过卧室门口时不经意地斜眼一瞄，看到床铺上的人又陷入沉睡，右手腕被麻绳捆在床头，胳膊上还趴了一只宠物蜥蜴。若不是亲眼所见那些淫乱的画面，我绝不会相信这个安静、恬美的男孩会在床上大张着腿求欢。反差的冲击带来太多性刺激，我在厕所里冷静了很久，就差把冷水往自己的性器上浇。  
等收拾好装备，我们两人进山谷的时候快要中午。途中对话不多，他只说些必要的地形解释，剩下的时间我都在采集标本，每一种矿石都被我细心收集下来，原本计划的两小时时间拖到了快四小时，等太阳西下我们才出山谷，他掩饰不住的着急，步子迈的飞快。我想起那根麻绳，猜想应该是过了喝药的时间，怕人跑了。一路闷头疾走，等回到住所我道了别假装走回自己的房屋，在男人急匆匆冲进家门的时候又转身折了回去。  
这次还没等我走近就听到了屋里的吵闹声。  
男孩清甜的叫床声不再，取而代之的是愤怒和沙哑的辱骂。一时屋内乱成一乱，玻璃摔在地上的声音，拳打脚踢的声音，衣物撕扯的声音。罪魁祸首，在山谷里刻意拖延时间的我，嘴角控制不住的向上扬起，走到门前大力敲门。“兄弟，我的标本落在了你的背包里。”  
屋内的争吵戛然而止，我等了很久，门猛地被拉开，和刚刚带路的时候不同，男人一脸怒气强忍着问“什么标本？我给你拿。”  
我点点头，指了指屋内“应该在你背包的夹层里。”，趁他转身进屋去寻找早在我包里躺好的岩质样本，我快步踏入房间走进厨房，转了一圈循着气味顺手勾走一袋东西。出了厨房还没站稳，一个白影又像我刚来那天一样扑到我怀里，他大喘着，显然刚刚经历了一场不轻松的反抗，这次他没有求我，而是拉住我手腕拔腿就跑。  
正是我所希望的，我带着他一口气跑到村口，身后是越来越多的追喊声。他回头看了看有点慌，带着哭腔问我怎么办，我捏捏他的手，指了指前面停着的早已在今早叫好的出租，冲上去一路疾驰和这里说了再见。  
一切都很魔幻，他上气不接下气地靠着椅背大喘，脸色潮红的样子又让我回到偷窥他在别人身下高潮的那晚。他面色尴尬的说了声谢谢，往离我远的那边挪了挪，顺便拽了拽那件大t恤。“没关系。”我撇了一眼他的大腿，假装不在意地看向窗外。  
我们在一家市中心的大酒店落脚，那帮人贩子不敢来这造次。当他看到正中央唯一一张大床时表情立刻别扭起来，又不好驳救命恩人的面子直接拒绝这样的房间。我看出他的为难，解释道“只有这样的房间了，凑合一晚，明早就送你回去。”  
听到我的解释后稍微松了口气，他不好意思地点了点头，长时间的性奴役和囚禁让他变得小心翼翼甚至疑神疑鬼。  
“稍等，先坐会。”我安顿好他，走向隔间里的茶台，烧了一壶开水，朝外面喊道“泡的橙汁可以吗？”，在得到回答后拿起一包橙汁粉泡了进去，热水冲泡下整个屋内弥漫起橙香。我用勺子搅动着水杯里的饮料，等它慢慢冷却恢复常温。对不起了，我默念道，拿出口袋里顺走的那包东西洒了进去。  
我端着饮料走出来时他正靠在床头发呆，眼眶还发着红，整个人非常狼狈。  
我把那杯温橙汁递了过去，如我所料，他不安地闻了一下确定是橙汁的味道才迟疑地喝下去。  
一路跟随我的矿泉水早被我藏起来压到包底，他一路上一口水没沾到，渴坏了，这杯橙汁被一饮而尽。见他喝完我朝他一笑，他眼底瞬间闪过什么，怀疑、惊慌或是恐惧，我的表情一定让他困惑了。  
看他眼皮开始打架，我把他揽进怀里，轻轻地问道：  
“我是谁？”


End file.
